


Where My Love Grows

by DoubleL27



Series: Where My Love Grows and Other Stories [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Episode: s05e13 The Hike, Introspection, M/M, Season/Series 05, Tumblr: rosebuddwrites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleL27/pseuds/DoubleL27
Summary: Patrick packs a couple of bags for a very important day.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Where My Love Grows and Other Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624537
Comments: 24
Kudos: 90





	Where My Love Grows

**Author's Note:**

> For the [ Rosebudd Writes](https://rosebuddwrites.tumblr.com/post/190577309616/hey-yall-guess-whats-gonna-happen-in-february) prompt: Day 1 Crystalize
> 
> Several days, late and a dollar short, but I am going to be using this challenge to try and write ficlets under 1000 because I am very impressed with how many people can tell a story in under 1K and I would like to hone that craft. 
> 
> Thanks to this_is_not_nothing for the beta and always looking out for my POV struggles.

A frisson of excitement skitters through Patrick at the sight of the empty backpacks on the kitchen table. Having been awake since 4:30 AM he thought he would be tired, but Patrick is floating on a high that he can’t contain. The morning was spent cataloguing everything he would need to pack and laying them out where he could see them, and arranging things to be neat and orderly. 

He’s going to pull out all the stops in the middle of a Monday afternoon—the romantic gesture to end all gestures is what David deserves.

He needs to get a move on though, if everything’s going to go according to plan. Patrick starts by lining the gray backpack with ice packs before adding the boxes of truffles, a selection of cured meats and pate, and the carefully bundled cheese and crackers that he wrapped in the fabric napkins. Opening the red bag he adds two pillows, fancy plastic party-ware, and a carefully folded blanket.

Patrick can’t wait to bring David up to his favorite lookout on. When his partnership with David was brand-new, he used to hike up to the top of Elm Falls and look out over the valley while his molten feelings ran through him, trying to make sense of them. Once the peaceful view settled him, allowing Patrick to examine the carefully protected molten feelings. He turned his feelings over while they cooled: the amusement at David’s oscillating, the pride in a well-thought out business plan, the heat of promising to get David’s money. They began to slot into neat, orderly formations, crystalizing his feelings for David Rose and his own sexuality.

Every time Patrick hiked down, the structure of what he was building was larger and more solid than it had been the last time, growing slowly but surely. By the time he had managed to ask David Rose out, Patrick was certain he was gay and already more than halfway in love. 

Patrick picks up the last item, the long jewelers box in soft velvet and opens the lid. The neat row of gold glints back at him. Patrick smiles and the feelings inside him swirl. He slides it into the front pocket of the red bag, the one he’ll carry. 

Today, he plans to take all the molten love he has inside and pour it at David’s feet and ask David to marry him, building another layer on this beautiful relationship they’ve grown together.


End file.
